


Honey You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Gen, Light Angst, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and misgendering!!, deadnaming!!!, dream doesn't know, it's on accident thiugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ahaha trans tommyinnit goes brrrtitle from hozier's from eden
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 751





	Honey You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

Clementine laughs softly, tears in her eyes as she stares at the dress Techno had gotten her. They were in the Blood God’s retirement cabin, Ghostbur and Phil leaning against various objects in the room. “Techno! You got this for me?!” It was a warm, fur-lined dress, in a light, icy, shade of blue. It would fit well with the rest of her Antarctic “Empire” outfit. 

“Yeah, gremlin. You deserve to feel good about yourself.” He yelps as Clementine tackles him in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She babbles several ‘thank you’s’ as Techno nods awkwardly. 

Phil rolls his eyes gently. “Go on Clem, go and try it on.” 

-

The blond pokes her head out of the joint room, stepping out with a small grin on his face. “How does it look?” 

Ghostbur grins, floating over to her, and, with his cheery voice, speaks. “Clem!! You look so well!” 

Phil laughs softly. “Ghostbur’s right. You look really good.” The blond ducks her head, a blush creeping across her face. 

“Thank you!” 

There’s a frown, then anger that flickers across Techno’s face, and he swears, shoving an invisibility potion in her hands. “Clem, drink this.” 

“Techno, what-?” 

“Dream.” 

That stops her cold, and she downs the potion, quickly vanishing in a ripple, and ducking into the box. 

-

“Techno~” Dream’s voice was sugary-sweet laced with venom. It made her feel like she was back there- back at Logstedshire. She buried her face into her knees so she wouldn’t make any noise. 

“What, Dream?” That was Techno, his voice annoyed. “Why are you here?” 

“Oh come now.” The masked man drawls, dragging his axe along the floor. (It made such a horrible noise, grating against the wood like that.) “I know Tommy is here. He can’t go back to L’manburg, after all.” 

Clementine flinches at her deadname and misgendering. Techno doesn’t take that well, a low growl in his throat. “Ain’t here. Couldn’t find ‘em.” 

“Hm…” Dream shifts, and quickly slams a hand down onto the box. She freezes, but doesn’t make a word. She was fucking  _ dead _ if she made a noise, she was such a bad friend- 

“Out, Dream. You’re ruining my property.” Techno huffs, clearly still annoyed. 

“I’m coming back to find him.” 

“Ok, homeless man.” With that, Techno shoves Dream out the door, just as Clementine’s potion ran out. 

“Shit…” 

“Clem, you okay?” Phil is kneeling next to her gently, concern written across his face. She nods shakily, gripping her father’s hands. 

“Yeah.” 

“You want to go outside?” Clementine nods again, burying her face into his chest. 

“Please? It’s nice outside today.” 

Phil nods. “Can I carry you?” 

“If you wanna.” Her father scoops her up, carrying her gently outside. She squirms slightly as they reach the snowy outside, and Phil puts her down, patting her head gently. The girl looks around, a wide smile on her face. “I missed this. L’manburg was never very snowy, and I missed the cold from home.” 

Phil hums softly, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “You always  _ did _ like the snow.”

Clementine leans into Phil’s warmth, who wraps a wing around her gently. “Dad?” 

“Yeah kiddo?” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Techno joins them, boots crunching gently in the snow, as Ghostbur floats gently on the porch. “You look good Clem.” 

“Thanks Techno.” She yelps as a snowball nails her in the back of the head, and whirls around to stare at a snickering Phil. “Dad!” 

Techno gently shoves her into the snow, and she laughs, flinging snow at her brother. “Snowball fight!” 

“I’m gonna beat you, gremlin!” 

“No, you aren’t!” 

Phil laughs, nailing them both with a snowball again. The two siblings exchange a look, their minds made up. 

“We’re gonna get you old man!” 

“You’re gonna get put in a retirement home, once we’re done with you!”


End file.
